Bronzilocks And The Three Bears
by babysis
Summary: Emmett reads a bedtime story to Renesmee. Pretty much fluff. Rated for brief language and brief suggestive content.


So I've written a few Edward/Renesmee moments (check 'em out if you haven't!) and I thought, why not write some fics about Renesmee and her other family members? The first person that came to my mind was Emmett because I absolutely love him. Seriously, he's hilarious, and Kellan Lutz is GORGEOUS! Great body, wide grin, sultry voice…ahem, anyway, here's my first attempt at an Emmett/Renesmee moment. I hope you like it!

Oh, and when I mention Emmett's hair, it's not going to be curly like in the book. In the movie, Kellan's hair is cropped so that's how I picture Emmett now so that's how he is in my story. Run on sentence. Oh well.

* * *

"Uncle Em?" Renesmee called as he walked past her bedroom. She was tucked in her bed, quite tightly, thanks to Edward. He was always worried she would roll off, but she never would. Vampires, even half ones, weren't that clumsy. Anyway, due to the lateness of the hour, Bella, Edward, and Nessie were staying at the main house that night. Emmett stood in the doorway, leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest.

"How may I be of service?" he asked. Renesmee giggled.

"Can you read me a bedtime story?"

Emmett raised an eyebrow. "I thought you could read, kid."

She rolled her eyes. "I can, but it's stupid to read a bedtime story to yourself._ Please_, Uncle Em?" She pouted.

"Oh, come one!" he exclaimed. "Not the puppy dog face! You know I can't resist that face. Especially if you…"

She made sad eyes.

"…do that." He sighed. "Ok, fine. You got me." He walked into her room and over to the bookshelf. "Which story? And no Shakespeare!"

She laughed. "Silly, Uncle Em, Shakespeare isn't bedtime stories!" She shook her head at him. "It's coffee table reading."

He stared at her, mouth open. "You are the strangest kid I've ever met."

"Most special kid you've ever met," she corrected.

"Whatever. What story?"

"Hm…" she started, deep in thought. Her eyes got wide as she exclaimed, "Oh! I know! Goldilocks and the Three Bears!"

Emmett smiled. "Goldilocks it is." He walked over to her bed, sat next to her, and opened the book.

"Once upon a time, there was a little girl named Goldilocks. She went-"

"Wait," Renesmee interrupted. "Can her name be Bronzilocks?"

"Bronzilocks?"

"Yeah. I have bronze hair, and I want to be the girl in the story. So her name has to be Bronzilocks."

Emmett chuckled. "Okay then. Once upon a time, there was a little girl named _Bronzilocks._" He looked to her as he emphasized the name, and she was beaming. He couldn't help but to smile. He continued the story…

"…'Someone's been eating my porridge,' growled the Papa Bear. 'Someone's been-'"

"Hold on," Nessie interjected, again. "Who's the three bears?"

"I don't know," he replied, shrugging his shoulders. "They're just some bears in a forest."

She shook her head defiantly. "If I'm the main character then someone has to be the bears too." She stared at him.

He sighed and ran a hand over his cropped hair _(See beginning author's note)._ "Ok, um, I'll be Papa Bear, Rose can be Mama Bear, and…Jasper can be Baby Bear."

"Why Jazzy?" she asked.

"Because he's…I don't know. Does it matter?"

She clicked her tongue. "I guess not. Continue."

"Thank you," he said and continued the story…

"…And she never returned to the home of the three bears again," Emmett finished and closed the book. He looked to Nessie and gasped. She was crying.

"Honey, what's wrong?" he asked.

She sniffled. "She never went back to the bears again. I never see you, Aunt Rosie, or Uncle Jazz ever again."

He looked at her, saddened by her tears. He gathered her in his arms and kissed her bronze curls.

"Renesmee, look at me." She obeyed. Emmett held eye contact with her.

"None of us, not me, Rose, Jasper, Alice, your parents, any of us, will _ever_ leave you. We're going to be a family forever. There will be times when we don't see each other for a while, but it won't last too long. We'll always stick together because that's what families do. We will _never_," he repeated, "_ever_ leave you. Okay?"

"Promise?" Nessie asked, her voice still thick from crying.

"I promise," he replied, his tone serious. "I swear."

"And you promise to never let any bears get me?"

He laughed. "The only bear that's ever going to get you is _me_," he growled and started tickling her.

"Help!" she cried out. "Help! I'm being attacked by a bear!" Her laughter carried throughout the house, but everyone could hear it, anyway.

"What's this I hear about being attacked by a bear?" Edward's voice came from the hallway.

"Daddy! Help me! An ugly bear is about to eat me!"

Emmett ceased his tickling. "Ugly?" he asked incredulously. "I happen to think I'm pretty damn sexy, little girl."

"Emmett, language," Edward scolded. Emmett stuck his tongue out at him. Nessie giggled.

"Come on, Emmett," Edward said. "Renesmee needs to sleep." Her yawn emphasized his statement.

"Fine," Emmett grumbled. He got up and re-tucked the sheets around Nessie.

"Goodnight, Bronzilocks," he whispered as he ran his hand gently through her hair. He leant down to kiss her forehead, and she kissed his cheek in turn.

"Goodnight, Papa Bear. I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too."

Emmett walked out of the room and sat in his chair in the living room. He turned to look at Edward as he entered.

"That's some kid you got there," he commented.

Edward grinned. "She's amazing, isn't she?"

Emmett nodded, a serious look on his face. He was staring at the ground. Edward creased his eyebrows together.

"Are you okay, Emmett?" he asked, concerned. Emmett looked up.

"Yeah, it's just…" He heaved a heavy sigh. "When I look at Nessie, all I can think about is Rose. All she ever wanted was a kid, and I can't give it to her. We could adopt, but then we'd have to change the child, and Rosalie would never do that. She would never let us change a human if they were still perfectly healthy. Rose loves Renesmee like her own, and I think it's great that she can at least be an aunt. I just wish I could give her what you gave to Bella."

"Emmett…" Edward trailed, unsure of what to say. He'd never seen Emmett like this. "Emmett, Rose loves you. Yes, it is true she wants nothing more than to have children, but I think she's doing just fine by being with you. She's happier since Nessie came along, and I think she's okay with just being an aunt, for now. I can't speak for Rose, she guards her mind astoundingly, but I think having you is all she needs. She's going to be fine, as long as you're by her side."

"Yeah," he replied. He finally looked up, that goofy grin back on his face. "Sorry to dump all this on you, Ed. I don't know what came over me."

Edward shook his head. "It's fine. That's what family's for, right? Oh," he added," anytime you and Rose wanna take Nessie for a day, to the park or something, feel free to do it. She'd love to spend a day with you guys."

"Yeah, maybe we'll do that. Thanks, man. Rose would love that."

"Anything to keep Rosalie happy."

Emmett chuckled. "That's for sure. An unhappy Rose is pure hell."

Edward laughed. "Yes, yes it is." They were silent for a second, both in their own thoughts, until they heard Rose calling Emmett from their bedroom.

"Emmett! It's Saturday night! Why aren't you up here?!"

Emmett looked up at Edward with a smirk. He got up and slapped his shoulder. "See you around, bro. Duty calls." Edward snorted as Emmett hasted gracefully up the steps. When he got to their bedroom, Rosalie was lying on the bed in red lingerie. He smirked.

_Oh yeah_,_ we're going to be _just_ fine_.

* * *

So there it is, folks! Hm, I think it was sorta out of character, but we can't all be Stephenie Meyer. Review, please?


End file.
